


Day Two Hundred Twenty-Six || On a Mission

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [226]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's not often Sasuke is called in on missions nowadays. And this time, his police partner gets to tag along.





	Day Two Hundred Twenty-Six || On a Mission

Once he formed the police force, Sasuke knew he would rarely - if ever - go back to shinobi work. The force was exactly what he wanted. A steady schedule, working in the village he was determined to better. He got to work with the people that had come to shun him, rebuilding his reputation on his own, with honest labor...forging connections and earning the villagers’ trust. Especially the civilians.

But...his power is undeniable. Naruto may also be on his tier...but as he trains to take on the Hokage mantle, he’s not always as available as he once was to take charge and be the village hero.

So...every so often, Sasuke finds himself receiving a notice from the administration building regarding a mission they need him for. In truth...they make him weary. He’d much rather say no and keep to his work, but...well, there’s little refusing these kinds of pleads for help.

In the middle of a case file writeup one afternoon, he looks over his shoulder at a pecking against his office window. A messenger hawk with the typical Hokage seal on the message.

Kakashi.

Sighing and bringing the bird in, Sasuke unravels the message, absentmindedly stroking the avian’s feathers. Another mission...and his brow furrows at the second half.

Hyūga Hinata is to accompany him.

...well that’s interesting.

While Hinata is, admittedly, becoming a powerhouse among her peers...comparing her to himself or Naruto isn’t exactly fair. What could she be needed for in a mission of Sasuke’s apparent caliber…?

As a knock sounds, he gives an acquiescing grunt, glancing up to see none other than the Hyūga in question with a notation of her own. “...so, they sent you one too?” he mutters, lifting his letter.

“I guess they wanted to be sure they caught us.”

“A bit late in the day for a mission, but...well, guess we’ll see what’s going on.”

“We might be being briefed early so we can have time to prepare before leaning in the morning.”

Sasuke blinks. In truth...he knows little of Konoha mission protocol. It wasn’t like he went on many before..._leaving_. “...makes sense.”

Clocking out and giving the rest of the on-duty staff a heads up, the pair head towards the Hokage’s tower. “Any guesses what this will be?”

“No idea, really,” Hinata admits. “It could be anything, given the combination they’re going with. I’m built for tracking and recon...and you’re a powerhouse.”

They don’t have long to muse before reaching Kakashi’s office. On one side of the room, as per usual, is Shisui on his guard post. Shikamaru stands beside the desk, the pair talking and looking up as the two officers make their way in. “Ah, good timing,” the Rokudaime chirps, steepling his hands atop his desk. “We just got some more information regarding the mission you two have been assigned.”

Arms folding, Sasuke just asks, “Which is?”

“Always straight to the point, hm? All right, here’s our intel so far…” Kakashi’s aura loses its light and airy mood, sobering as he leans forward. “With Orochimaru confined to one of the hideouts, the rest were cleared out not long after the war. However...one has begun to show signs of activity. Orochimaru has assured us they have nothing to do with it, but...well, we need to tread carefully. While Konoha _did_ work with the sannin to ensure all data and projects were taken care of, we can’t be sure Orochimaru was totally honest with us. It might just be raiders looking for trouble, or...it might be something more serious. Either way, we’re coordinating with the ANBU to monitor the situation.”

There’s a perked brow. So...Itachi and his officers will be there. That should be interesting. “...so why are _w_e being dragged into it?” Sasuke asks. Surely the ANBU could handle a few rogues on their own.

“Hinata has the best ranged Byakugan in her clan, according to most sources. We want her to get close enough to examine the entire underground facility from the surface, and see what exactly is going on before we send anyone in. _Your_ primary purpose is to protect her while she investigates from a distance. Then, if there’s something average going on, the ANBU will move in to clear things out. If it’s something beyond them…”

“..._I’ll_ get to do the heavy lifting.”

“Precisely,” Kakashi replies, eyes closing with a smile.

“...seems pretty straightforward.”

“Fantastic. You have the rest of today to prepare, and you’ll be expected out at first light tomorrow.”

“You know more about Orochimaru than just about anyone,” Shisui cuts in, finally speaking. “One theory is that there might be some of his old experiments involved. After you killed them, reports said many of the places went dark, and the people held in the hideouts got loose, including those the snake sannin worked on. There’s no telling who might be coming back to either steal research, or exact revenge for all Orochimaru did to them. If there’s someone there with unknown abilities, best you handle it.”

“True enough,” Sasuke replies dryly.

“This is the map we were given of the facility,” Kakashi offers, holding out a scroll that Hinata accepts. “But there may very well be rooms unmarked or hidden. Keep your eyes peeled.”

She just nods curtly.

“With that, I give you leave to prepare. Rendezvous with the ANBU captain on site, and confer from there. He’ll be keeping us updated here - consider him your commanding officer.”

That earns a short snort from Sasuke. Taking orders from Itachi...lovely.

With nothing left to say, the pair are given their leave, discussing preparations as they go. Unraveling the map, Hinata lets Sasuke hover over her shoulder. “Huh...the eastern hideout.”

“You know it well?”

“Enough. That’s where Suigetsu was kept. A lot of experiments were handled there. I can see why it might be a target. They all had their uses and potential for raiding, but a lot of genetic work was done there specifically.”

Hinata considers that quietly, looking over the map. “...this seems rather...intricate.”

“They all were. It was meant to keep anyone wandering in from finding anything useful.”

Once home, the pair pack their supplies, keeping packs by the door. Easier to get up and going come morning. Otherwise, they spend the evening studying the mission details, and resting up before the trek to the hideout.

As they prepare to leave the next morning, Sasuke can’t help but reminisce a bit about the old missions he and his team took. Nothing like this of course, given they were still genin when the team disbanded...but most of his assignments since returning to Konoha have been solo. Having a partner will be a nice change of pace. Especially one he knows, trusts, and works with as well as Hinata.

Heading through the gate, they quickly set a decent pace, taking to the trees and leaping toward the mark on the map. For some reason, something nags at the back of Sasuke’s mind...but he shoves the thought aside. It’s going to be fine. There’s nothing he can’t handle...especially if his brother will be there as a backup with his own officers.

Hinata, a few miles out, activates her Byakugan and scouts out the ANBU captain’s location, leading them right to him. Eyes on the hideout entrance about fifty meters away, Itachi gives a glance as they arrive. “You made good time.”

“We always aim to please,” is the younger brother’s reply. “Any activity?”

“Nothing yet, but a sensor has been able to identify at least two dozen signatures inside. Hinata-san...if you would.”

Nodding, she turns to the base, letting her kekkei genkai activate once more. Without moving, she scans over the entire underground structure, occasionally bringing her gaze back to check against the map.

...then her brow furrows.

“...something wrong?” Sasuke asks, catching the change immediately.

“...I think…” Hesitating a moment, she points to a place blank on the scroll. “...there’s a room here.”

“Are you sure?”

“There’s...something. It’s odd, it’s like it’s resisting my kekkei genkai, but...something isn't right. It’s like...a strange static.”

The brother’s glance to one another. “...sounds like reason enough to head in,” Sasuke offers. “If Orochimaru withheld that information...there might be something there.”

“Especially if it’s hidden to a kekkei genkai like the Byakugan,” Itachi agrees. “...you go in first, start clearing a path. My officers and I will follow.”

“And Hinata?”

“Is likely safest with you. Besides, you need her to guide you to that room. Beyond clearing the base of the invaders, this is our new secondary objective.”

“Got it. Ready Hinata?”

“Ready.”

“...then let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this ended on a cliffhanger, BUT it's getting very late, and I didn't want to go way overboard word count-wise. Sorry guys! I'll try to have a sequel soon.
> 
> This is actually a canon-ish scene from the fic that I'll likely never write, lol - aka A Light Amongst Shadows, what I call this verse. I've only written it once back in the original RP that inspired the story, but it's changed a good bit...and will likely change again if I ever DO write the fic. What could be lurking in the hideout...? We'll have to seeeee! :3c
> 
> Anywho, on that evil note, I need to head to bed lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
